


slow dance

by glim



Series: happy steve bingo fills [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: "You realize this is why I want to slow dance with you, right?" Sam leans into another kiss, humming against Steve's mouth, and tightens one arm around Steve's waist. "I get you to myself even out here."





	slow dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Happy Steve Bingo 2019 for the prompt "dancing."

Seeking refuge by the bar only lasts so long, especially when Steve isn't drinking anything more than one beer and a series of clubs sodas with lime. He's talked to everyone he knows at Tony and Pepper's anniversary party, he's done the obligatory couples slow dance with Sam, he's even danced with Pepper _and_ Tony _and_ Bucky so he doesn't look like a spoilsport. 

But the evening's shifted from the exuberance into something softer and more mellow. Slower music, warmer lighting, and a sense of protected intimacy now that the crowd has dwindled down to a group of closer friends. So when Sam walks up to him and smiles, Steve knows he won't be able to resist. 

"C'mon, baby," Sam murmurs as he tucks one hand into the crook of Steve's elbow. "It's not so loud or bright now." 

"Are you sure? I don't think my dancing's gotten any better since the last time you took me out there." Steve gestures towards the dance floor with his half-finished club soda, but puts the glass aside to let Sam pull him in closer. 

Sam makes a thoughtful sound as he walks Steve to an empty spot at the corner of the dance floor and they slip their arms around each other. Whatever worry Steve had dissolves into the warmth of having Sam this close to him, close enough to lean in and brush his lips over Sam's in a series of soft, quick kisses. 

"You realize this is why I want to slow dance with you, right?" Sam leans into another kiss, humming against Steve's mouth, and tightens one arm around Steve's waist. "I get you to myself even out here." 

Even after the kiss ends, Steve keeps his eyes shut for a few seconds as one slow song drifts into another and Sam's body sways against his. Maybe he can't dance that well, and maybe the noise and bright lights are too much for him sometimes, but this is good, Steve thinks. The pool of amber light from one of the paper lanterns, the music that feels as if it diffuses through the light, the warmth of Sam's body pressed close to his. 

"You make me happy." Steve touches his forehead to Sam's and blushes at the admission, then feels sudden tears prick at his eyes at the way Sam looks at him. 

He doesn't say anything to Steve for a few minutes, just holds him close and trades quiet kisses with him while they dance. At the end of that song, Sam reaches up to brush his thumb against Steve's jaw, then at the corner of his eye to dash away the tear-dampness there. 

"I can't imagine," he says, "how sappy you'll be when we get married if this is how you get at an anniversary party..." 

"When we--_oh_." Steve feels happiness tighten in his chest, threaten to bubble out, and then leave him the kind of warmth that shines like gold and amber right through his heart. "When we get married..." 

"That's right. You'll probably cry all over me." His thumb brushes over the rise of Steve's cheekbone and Sam kisses the corner of Steve's mouth. "You make me happy, too."


End file.
